Glace incandescente
by Rincevent
Summary: La vie est faite de chaud et de froid, et si on ne peut toujours rester de glace il faut savoir laisser refroidir les cendres.


**Titre** : Glace incandescente

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

\- Dis-donc il en tire une gueule, le patron.  
\- Chut ! Il a de bonnes oreilles.

Deux employés s'activaient à nettoyer le sol, et le regard éloquent de leur collègue plus âgée leur rappela qu'ils avaient oublié d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour que ça sèche, et surtout pour aérer. Ce n'était pas du luxe, les fins de semaine amenaient toujours leur lot de gens qui buvaient plus que de raison, au point que Mère Nature leur réclamait plus tôt que prévu les boissons céréalières dont ils avaient abusé. Peut-être une punition pour ne pas avoir accordé d'attention au goût ? Pour les employés les plus jeunes, nettoyer ce qui restait était aussi une punition.

\- Bon allez, faut sortir les poubelles. Viens m'aider.

Les jeunes gens quittèrent le lieu, laissant derrière la femme derrière le comptoir et son employeur prostré devant des monceaux de papier. La paperasse était une plaie, mais elle savait qu'il ne la regardait pas réellement. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas se mêler de ses histoires.

\- La vache, ce que c'est lourd !  
\- À la fin de ma première semaine j'avais le dos en compote. Non c'est le pour le plastique, ça.  
\- ... Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Il a quoi le patron ?

L'autre jeune homme ne répondit pas et continua à évacuer les poubelles. Au bout de plusieurs allers et retours, ce fut chose faite, et le moment de leur pause arriva. Aussi sortirent-t-ils des cigarettes, s'asseyant sur le muret à l'arrière de l'établissement.

\- Quand il m'a recruté il avait l'air plus jovial. C'est pas que ça me dérange en soi, mais pour un petit job j'aurais aimé une ambiance plus détendue.  
\- C'est vos derrières qui seront tendus si vous continuez à brasser de l'air comme ça.

Sursautant, ils se rendirent compte que leur collègue les avait rejoint sans bruit.

\- Il lui est arrivé un truc grave ?  
\- Ça dépend de ce qu'on considère grave... et ça ne vous concerne toujours pas.  
\- Shiryu ! J'avais vu juste, on peut passer par là !

Deux hommes entre deux âges avaient contourné le pâté de maison et se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- Heu... le club est fermé, messieurs, il faudra revenir vers...

Sa collègue leur ouvrit la porte arrière sans attendre en faisant un léger signe de tête aux nouveaux venus qui lui rendirent la pareille. Elle referma doucement derrière eux.

\- On va peut-être attendre avant de rentrer.  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Ses frères. Je les ai vu qu'une fois mais je les ai reconnus tout de suite.

Pendant que les deux jeunes échangeaient un regard perplexe, Seiya et Shiryu arrivaient devant Hyoga, après un très court détour par le placard à balai. Il ne réagit pas à leur présence, et se contentait de se masser le cuir chevelu en fixant d'un air vide les papiers devant lui. Ses frères échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis prirent des chaises pour s'asseoir devant lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, Seiya frappa la table du plat de la main, faisant sursauter Hyoga.

\- HAAA ! C'est toi ? T'es pas bien de faire ça ? Et comment t'es rentré, d'abord ?  
\- Par la porte. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ta manie de mettre des portes imposantes pour les placards ? La dernière fois j'ai confondu les toilettes et ton bureau à cause de ça.

Hyoga ne répondit pas et reprit la position qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je suis pas trop d'humeur à parler.  
\- Non, ça fait quelques mois en effet.  
\- Saori nous a demandé d'aller te voir. Elle est inquiète pour toi et pense que tu devrais changer d'air.  
\- Ouais... Elle pourrait peut-être en faire de même...  
\- C'est aussi de ma femme, dont tu parles, Hyoga.  
\- C'est pas trop l'intention que vous donnez, en ce moment, hein.

Seiya, piqué au vif, se leva subitement mais Shiryu lui attrapa le bras et le fit se rasseoir.

\- Saori a raison. Depuis ton divorce, tu te morfonds dans tes bars. C'est mauvais pour toi. D'ailleurs tu as oublié d'en déclarer un et ça te vaut des problèmes.  
\- Ah, la fondation et sa manie de nous espionner comme quand on était petits...  
\- Écoute, déjà personne ne te juge sur... ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite, tout le monde a le droit de traverser de mauvaises passes, mais je te rappelle que tu es toujours chevalier d'or. Et que si tu n'es plus en état physique ou... psychologique d'assurer ta mission, tu te dois de former d'éventuels successeurs.

Hyoga plongea son visage dans ses mains en soupirant.

\- Je verrais. Je la contacterai q...  
\- C'est un ordre. Qui émane directement d'elle. Elle se fait vraiment du souci pour toi, tu sais. Elle a dit : "qu'il désigne quelqu'un pour gérer ses affaires et qu'il aille s'aérer la tête."  
\- Ça marche peut-être avec Seiya, mais c'est pas ma femme. Ma femme...  
\- Elle est partie.  
\- Seiya !

Un silence suivit, puis des sanglots secouèrent Hyoga. Ses frères le regardèrent en soupirant puis Seiya fit signe à Shiryu de se lever. Ce dernier obtempéra avec réticence et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un frisson le parcourut et le fit se retourner car depuis le temps il connaissait les réactions des uns et des autres. Seiya avait déjà renversé table et papiers et commencé à coller une rouste à Hyoga qui s'était fait surprendre. Shiryu retint Seiya à grand peine alors que Hyoga, au sol, se frottait le visage. Une étincelle de colère lui traversa les yeux.

\- Ça y est t'es réveillé, là ?

Hyoga se releva lentement.

\- Des années à mordre la poussière, des années à apprendre à laisser tes blessures derrière toi, des années à te relever sans cesse, encore, encore et encore ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour geindre dans ton coin ! Tout ça parce que t'arrives pas à accepter le fait que c'est de ta faute !  
\- SEIYA !  
\- Non ! C'est de ta faute ! De TA faute !  
\- Seiya ça suffit !  
\- Lâche-moi, Shiryu ! T'estimes que t'as le droit de pleurer ? Alors que tu t'es foutu dedans tout seul ? Tu veux qu'on aille en reparler à d'autres qui souffrent sans y être pour rien ? À Shun et June qu'ont perdu leur mouflet, par exemple ?

Hyoga le regardait d'un air noir, sans rien dire mais serrant le poing. D'une secousse, Seiya se dégagea et réajusta sa veste.

\- T'as une semaine pour t'organiser et te retrousser les manches. La dernière fois on a fait sans toi et sans Shun mais si t'assures plus ta mission, forme un successeur ! Le Sanctuaire n'a pas à payer pour les plans fesses que ta femme découvre.

Shiryu et Seiya sortirent du club, ignorant les employés qui attendaient patiemment. Hyoga ne disait toujours rien. Il s'était contenu à grand peine, et maintenant toutes les canalisations et liquides de l'établissement étaient gelés.

* * *

\- Bon sang, on se les gèle !

La glace commençait à emprisonner leurs doigts. Le maître était un taiseux, ça c'était sûr. Déjà deux heures qu'ils faisaient le poirier dans le blizzard. Dégager un froid plus intense que le sien, tu parles ! Les trois jeunes gens faisaient partie des novices du Sanctuaire et s'étaient affrontés lors des épreuves annuelles. Ils avaient été choisis par leur maître, qui les avait ensuite emmenés dans la riante Sibérie du Nord. Ils n'avaient pas été ravis et les premiers temps avaient été très durs. L'acclimatation avait été difficile, sans parler de l'éveil au cosmos. Le maître avait été clair.

\- En tant que chevaliers d'Athéna, vous devrez maîtriser votre cosmos et le faire jaillir à volonté. Et ici c'est une question de survie. Qui ne maîtrise pas le cosmos ne peut se réchauffer et supporter les températures extrêmes.

C'était plus vite dit que fait. En dépit de ça, il n'était pas méchant. Juste... taciturne. Il lui arrivait même parfois de rire, quoique généralement aux dépens de ses apprentis. Geler l'urine de celui qui trainait volontairement pour ne pas reprendre l'entrainement, c'était désopilant... Enfin la seule fille du groupe avait bien ri, sur le moment. Moins quand son tour était venu, alors qu'elle avait les fesses exposées à la morsure du froid... Les entrainements physiques étaient exténuants, mais ils leur paraissaient moins durs, avec le temps. Quand le temps était trop mauvais, le maître leur donnait des cours normaux. En plus de leur langues maternelles et du grec ils durent donc apprendre le russe, des rudiments de mathématiques à base de comptabilité, de l'histoire et de la géographie, voire un peu de sciences mais le maître n'étaient apparemment pas très à l'aise là-dedans. Mais ce qu'ils préféraient, c'était quand il leur enseignait la vie en Sibérie : chasser et pêcher s'il le fallait, s'orienter, s'abriter quand on était perdu, communiquer avec la faune et la flore. Faire du troc avec les tribus locales, aussi. Et surtout apprendre l'emplacement des sites radioactifs. Ils perdirent un peu le fil du temps, mais sous la houlette du maître, ils devinrent des combattants hors pairs et très unis.

Parfois, du courrier leur arrivait, comme apparu de nulle part. Pas pour les apprentis, qui étaient orphelins, mais pour le maître qui passait des heures à le relire, puis à y répondre dans son coin. En laissant "accidentellement" trainer leurs yeux, les apprentis avaient fini par remarquer qu'il signait beaucoup de papiers ressemblant à des factures. Une fois qu'il avait fini de s'en occuper, il les remettait dans leur enveloppe, laquelle disparaissait dans la nuit. Il écrivait aussi des lettres une fois par mois, mais là il prenait garde à ce que personne ne puisse les lire. Une fois ou deux il reçut des réponses, à moins que ses propres courriers lui revenaient.

Un jour, au bout de quelques années, il lui sembla que son entrainement avait porté ses fruits et il rassembla ses apprentis pour leur donner une ultime épreuve.

\- Vous allez partir à la recherche...  
\- ... à la recherche de quoi, maître ?  
\- D'une armure. Peut-être qu'elle vous acceptera. Peut-être que non. Quoi qu'il en soit, fiez-vous à votre cosmos.

Ils partirent chacun dans une direction différente, en plein blizzard, et errèrent plusieurs jours. L'apprenti le plus jeune découvrit une urne au sommet d'une petite colline portant les traces d'un ancien culte, ou alors était-ce un lieu de sépulture. Elle réagit à son cosmos, mais il n'osa pas l'ouvrir. Alors qu'il la mettait sur son dos, il remarqua la couronne boréale gravée qui apparaissait sur une des faces. Son ami, au même moment, tournait en rond depuis des heures dans un glacier, avant de s'asseoir pour se concentrer sur son cosmos. C'est sans doute ce dernier qui lui permit de déceler quelque chose, à l'intérieur du mur des glaces éternelles. Réputées indestructibles, il sut pourtant les briser sans problème, et découvrit une urne gravée d'un cygne qui l'impressionna. La fille de leur groupe, quant à elle, avait renoncé à chercher, et se concentrait sur la pêche afin de calmer sa faim. Des heures d'attente en vain l'irritèrent et la poussèrent à la chose la plus stupide qui soit : frapper du pied l'eau de mer gelée. Elle était en mesure d'y survivre, et se dit qu'il serait sûrement plus facile de pêcher comme ça. Mais, alors qu'elle poursuivait un poisson, un éclat attira son attention au fond de l'eau plongée dans l'obscurité. Amplifiant son cosmos, elle sentit qu'on attendait son arrivée, et découvrit une urne d'or gravée du signe du Verseau. Un emplacement pour le moins étrange dont elle parlerait à ses amis. Alors qu'elle remontait, elle remarqua que le fond de la mer était tapissé des restes d'un bateau. Y avait-il eu un naufrage dans la région ? Le maître saurait certainement lui en dire plus.

Lorsque les apprentis revinrent tous les trois avec leurs armures, ils ne trouvèrent pas leur maître et décidèrent de l'attendre. Mais, au bout de plusieurs jours sans le voir, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter et décidèrent d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qui n'était a priori pas là à leur départ. Le maître leur laissait une lettre les félicitant d'avoir découvert leurs armures respectives, que le Sanctuaire leur reconnaissait déjà. Il les félicitait de leurs efforts et leur révéla qu'ils les avaient tous formés pour avoir le niveau d'un chevalier d'or, les enjoignant de s'épauler les uns les autres comme lui-même avait souvent épaulé ses frères et Athéna. Sans s'étendre d'avantage, il les saluait chaleureusement et leur disait adieu. Les nouveaux chevaliers ne purent s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, puis s'inquiétèrent de la marche à suivre, quand un homme roux apparut soudainement devant eux en tenant des enveloppes qui leurs étaient destinées, en se présentant comme Kiki du Bélier.

* * *

Hyoga profitait désormais de l'air printanier soufflant dans les arbres et attendait, écoutant des militaires chanter pour un clip tourné sur les bords de la Moskva. Un adolescent s'assit à côté de lui, avec deux sandwiches.

\- Ta mère n'a rien dit ?  
\- Si mais c'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.  
\- Non, c'est vrai.

L'adolescent tendit à Hyoga un sandwich, qu'il accepta pour la forme. Il avait le ventre trop noué pour manger quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu as des questions ?  
\- Comment tu as fait pour que tes lettres arrivent directement dans ma chambre ? Maman était folle de rage, au début. Elle s'est disputée plusieurs fois avec les postiers qu'elle pensait dans le coup.  
\- Secret. J'ai des amis aux compétences étonnantes.  
\- Apparemment. ... Tu fais quoi comme travail ?  
\- Je possède des bars au Japon.  
\- Non mais en vrai, je veux dire.  
\- Je possède des bars au Japon.  
\- Allez !  
\- Secret. Enfin, plus maintenant, j'ai raccroché.  
\- T'étais espion ?  
\- Non.

Hyoga s'amusait, à la fois des questions du fils qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant plusieurs années, et d'avoir pu pourrir un peu la vie de son ex-femme en contournant le filtrage qu'elle avait mis en place.

\- Tu t'es remarié ?  
\- Non. Une fois m'a suffit.  
\- Pardon. C'est logique.  
\- Non... ça c'était... c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Et je crois qu'en fait je voulais qu'elle le découvre parce que j'avais trop peur de lui avouer.  
\- Moi je suis une erreur de parcours, du coup ?  
\- Non ! C'est juste... je me suis rendu compte que j'étais pas sur la bonne voie. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant, mais à l'époque on s'aimait et on se respectait vraiment.  
\- T'es célibataire, alors ?  
\- ... À mon âge j'ai décidé de ne pas refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un. Enfin sauf si vraiment je tombe amoureux mais... pour le moment je ne vais pas chercher. En plus là je sors de plusieurs années d'un boulot éreintant, j'ai besoin de me poser.

Des joggeurs passèrent.

\- Tu manges pas ?  
\- Toi non plus. T'étais stressé ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- ... Papa ?  
\- Mmm ?  
\- Je suis... comme toi.  
\- Crevé par des jours de transsibérien ?  
\- Mais non ! Je...  
\- ... Oui ?  
\- Je suis gay.

Hyoga prit une longue et profonde inspiration. Tel père tel fils, hein... Enfin, lui au moins s'en était rendu compte avant de se marier. Ça ne rendrait sa vie ni plus ni moins facile, mais il éviterait peut-être de faire les mêmes erreurs que son idiot de père.

\- Ta mère le sait ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Ok. Je veux être là quand tu lui diras !  
\- Papa...  
\- Quoi ? Elle va pleurer, picoler et puis se mettre à rire comme une baleine. Et quand elle est lancée, on peut plus l'arrêter ! Et puis après elle va repleurer. T'inquiète pas, je sais comment aider les gens à garder la tête froide. Ça va aller.


End file.
